


Concussions Suck

by Who_Watches_the_Watchman



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Concussions, Ed-level swearing, First Kiss, Hospitals, M/M, Mentions of Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_Watches_the_Watchman/pseuds/Who_Watches_the_Watchman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Elric has noticed that Mustang's not quite the annoying bastard he pretends to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concussions Suck

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone that loves Royed, enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Fullmetal Alchemist. They belong exclusively to the author.

Ed wasn’t sure when he’d noticed. He disliked the bastard more than he disliked anyone else excepting The Bastard that was his father. Mustang was so infuriatingly superior as if he was just another subordinate not the Fullmetal Alchemist, the youngest state alchemist in history.

Ed yelled at him for the first three years, cursed him to Al, scorned him to his face, and deliberately made his reports impossible to read just to give the bastard trouble.

 Then came the day that he’d just gotten back to Central after a mission and had a report for Mustang that he needed to deliver. It was late at night but sent Al ahead to the Hughes’ and headed to HQ so that he wouldn’t have to get up early in the morning.

The office was deserted; even Hawkeye had gone home. The door to the Colonel’s inner office was cracked a bit and after a moment, Ed went forward and pushed the door open, intending to leave his report on Mustang’s desk.

He froze on the threshold.

Mustang was asleep at his desk. His arms folded on the top of his desk and his head pillowed on them, his face turned to the side as he breathed slow and deep, his bangs fluttering with each exhale.

Ed couldn’t move, couldn’t think, couldn’t even breathe. He stared silently at Mustang, his heart beating too quickly and feeling his stomach clench with the unfamiliar flutter of arousal.

Ed backed up quickly, and accidentally kicked the door with his foot, slamming it shut.

Mustang sat straight up, hand coming up automatically, eyes wide as he looked for the threat and then his gaze settled on Edward and he smiled faintly and lowered his hand. “Fullmetal,” he said, and his voice was lower and rougher from sleep than normal and Ed’s throat went dry without his permission. “I thought that you wouldn’t return for another few days at least.”

“We got it taken care of early,” Ed said shrugging, as he dropped his eyes. “It was another dead end.”

“Ah. Well then.”

Ed waited, still not looking up.

“Your report, Fullmetal?” Mustang prompted and Ed glanced up and saw his outstretched hand. Oh, right. The report.

He walked forward and placed it in his gloved hand, catching a glimpse of the array on the back before Mustang was drawing his hand back and scanning the page. His mouth drew down in annoyance. “You couldn’t make even a slight effort to make your writing readable, could you Fullmetal?”

“’s not like you don’t already know everything that happened,” Ed grumbled, his gaze dragged reluctantly back to Mustang’s face and he was caught again, somehow mesmerized by the features that he’d looked at hundreds of times before.

He’d heard Mustang described as a lady’s man but until that moment, he could honestly say he didn’t get it. The bastard was so insufferably smug and condescending that it was impossible to imagine him being attractive. Now, though…

“Do I have something on my face, Fullmetal?” Mustang asked, arching one eyebrow.

“Yeah, drool,” Ed lied, forcing a smirk to his lips.

Roy frowned. “I do not,” he said, lifting a hand as he went to wipe at his mouth.

Had his lips always been that –

He snapped to attention and saluted, “Good night, Colonel!” He said, much more formally than necessary but at the moment he desperately needed to hold onto that formality before fleeing the office at just under a run.

“Fullmetal,” He heard Mustang call a second before he slammed the door behind him and sprinted out of the building.

Once far enough away, he ducked into an alley and leaned against the wall, breathing hard as he tipped his head back to stare up at the sliver of velvet black sky and stars between the two buildings. “This isn’t happening,” he muttered under his breath. “I’m not even interested in guys. I’m certainly not interested in him!”

But his words rang hollow even in his own ears. He didn’t know if he was gay or not, he just knew that he really, really liked the way Mustang looked in his uniform.

Ed took a deep breath, held it and expelled it, forcing his heartbeat to slow down. This was not time to be thinking about Mustang’s lips or his fucking perfect eyes or his sexy hair –

If Ed hadn’t been so caught up in his thoughts, he would have heard the sounds behind him but he only realized someone was there a second before he was grabbed by the back of his coat and thrown down onto the ground.

He threw out his arms and managed to break his fall but whoever was behind him had followed him down, grabbed his braid and slammed his head down onto the concrete with a sharp crack. His head instantly exploded in pain and he snarled as he rolled, and knocked the asshole off his back.

He got to his knees as the other guy rolled onto one knee, a sadist grin on his face. “A little young to be out on your own at this time of night,” he rasped and drew something from his belt.

Ed saw the flash of metal and rolled his eyes. “A knife, how original,” he drawled as he clapped his hands together and brought them down onto the ground.

His alchemy sparked and then the arm of earth leapt forward and grabbed the man in a fist. He yelped in shock and struggled but there was nothing he could do. Ed stood up, wiping his gloves on his pants as he surveyed his handiwork.

“Well done,” a voice behind him said and Ed spun, his lips curled in a snarl, his hands already pressed together only to see… Mustang.

Ed sighed and dropped his hands, glaring at his superior officer. “How long have you been there, bastard?” He demanded.

“I saw the flash of alchemy and thought that I’d better see what was going on,” Mustang said smoothly, gazing up at the man who’d ceased squirming.

Mustang’s eyes suddenly narrowed and he stepped forward, raising his hand and snapping his fingers. Flames lit up the night, briefly illuminating the dim alley and Ed got his first good look at his attacker.

He was a middle aged man, thin but clearly strong with white blonde curls hanging around his face and framing slightly feminine features. Ed blinked in surprise at how good-looking the man was but Roy suddenly hissed between his teeth and when he turned his head to look at him he was startled by the murder in his eyes.

The flames died out, leaving them in darkness.

“Fabian LaGrange,” there was no doubt in Mustang’s tone; only complete certainty and cold fury.

The man, despite being suspended several feet in the air in a fist of earth, laughed. “I’m flattered to be recognized.”

Mustang’s face was hidden in the darkness but Ed peered up at it anyway, trying to discern something from it that would explain why the he was so angry.

He was surprised when Mustang turned to him and grasped him by his arm, turning him toward the light from the street lamps. “Edward,” he said, his voice low and quiet and… concerned? “Are you all right? He didn’t… do anything to you did he?”

“Just smashed my head into the street,” Ed said, puzzled.

Mustang’s grip tightened fractionally then released. He looked up at the captured man and said calmly, “Be grateful you didn’t have the chance to do anything else, LaGrange because I can assure you that I am far worse than any prison sentence.”

Ed frowned and nudged Mustang. “Hey, I’m an alchemist and bad-ass remember? Like he’d have gotten the chance to do anything.”

“What, saving him for yourself?” The man called mockingly.

Mustang caught Ed’s arm and drew him back toward the street, back into the light. “I’ll send someone from HQ to pick him up,” he said quietly. “Let’s get you back to the Hughes’. That’s where you’re staying, isn’t it?”

Ed nodded then winced and put a hand to his forehead. “Headache,” he muttered, wincing at the light.

Mustang pulled his hand away and examined the wound. “Hmm, on second thought, I’d better get you to a doctor. You might have a concussion.”

“I don’t need a fuckin’ doctor!” Ed snarled, glaring up at the bastard and suddenly noticing how close their faces were to each other. His skin prickled a little and he felt his face flush.

“Your pupils aren’t the same size, Edward. Proof that you do have a concussion. I’m taking you to a hospital.” He had his no-nonsense commander voice on and Ed rolled his eyes. “You know you don’t sound nearly as intimidating as you think you do,” he scoffed.

Mustang ignored him, and kept a firm grip on his arm. “You _are_ going, Fullmetal.”

Ed grumbled but allowed the bastard to lead him down the street and turn to the left at the end of it before his thoughts caught up with him. “Who was that guy?” He asked, looking up.

Mustang’s mouth tightened and he looked away with a sigh. “Does it matter? He’ll be behind bars tomorrow.”

“You knew who he was and you were upset about it. You acted like you thought he’d done something to me.”

“Because given the chance he would have,” Mustang said grimly. He paused then sighed again and looked up at the sky. “You’d hear it from someone eventually. Since you left several weeks ago, there’s been someone kidnapping and… raping underage boys.”

Ed’s thoughts… blanked.

_What?_

“The only description that we’d gotten was that he’s a guy with white blonde hair and that he’s middle-aged.”

Ed saw _red_.

He jerked away from Mustang and spun on his heel, stalking back in the direction they came from. Mustang caught up with him quickly. “Fullmetal, where are you going?”

“I’m going to go kick his ass,” Ed hissed.

Mustang caught his arm and pulled him to a stop. “Fullmetal, no. You’ve got a concussion; you’d only be hurting yourself –”

“I’m not going to let him just get away with that!” Ed shouted and suddenly was aware that his legs weren’t working quite right. He glared down at them as if he could bully them into submission and took another step –

Mustang caught him before he could fall flat on his face, wrapping both arms around his waist to steady him. “Enough, Fullmetal,” he said sharply, “I’m taking you to the hospital. Now.”

Ed turned his head and found that once again their faces were inches away from each other. He smiled a little fuzzily and leaned forward and kissed him.

Mustang froze.

Ed leaned forward, pressing harder against his lips, and darted his tongue out to run across Mustang’s bottom lip, urging him to open his mouth because he knew how kisses were supposed to work even if he’d never had one before.

“Edward, stop,” Roy said roughly pulling his head back but he didn’t make any effort to push him away. Which he couldn’t really because Ed was leaning his full weight against him now. “You’re concussed.”

“I don’t wanna go to the hospital,” he said but his voice wasn’t working right either anymore; it was slurred and slow and _weak_. He lifted his hands and tried to grip Roy’s jacket and instead got his collar and pulled him back toward him. The concussion must have loosened his tongue because then he said something he wouldn’t have in a million years if he was clear-headed. “I want _you_.”

Roy made a noise in his throat before Ed tugged him closer and pressed their lips together again.

He felt Roy remove one arm from around his waist to lift to his face and tangle in his hair as Mustang tilted his head and gently ran his tongue over Ed’s lips. He opened his mouth willingly, wanting more than a taste, wanting Roy more than his next breath –

When he finally drew back for air, Roy moved. He picked Edward up and he yelped in alarm, wrapping his arms around Roy’s neck and leaning into him. “What ‘re you doing?” He mumbled, burying his face against the side of Roy’s throat.

“I’m taking you to a hospital,” Roy said, his voice oddly tight and pained. “Before you do anything else you regret.”

“’M not gonna regret kissing you,” Ed knew that he was going to pass out soon, knew from the dark spots on the edge of his vision but he wanted Roy to know that he was serious. He reached up, found some hair and tugged on it. “’M not, Roy.”

He heard Roy whisper softly just before he passed out, “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Ed.”

 

Ed woke up in a completely white world and for a moment thought he was back in the portal. Then the white shapes solidified into actual objects and he realized he was in a hospital.

He groaned, went to sit up and grabbed his head as it exploded in pain. He groaned out loud and a second later, Al was beside him. “Brother!” He cried his voice hollow and echoing in a way that made Ed’s heart break every time he heard it. “Are you okay? Should I get a nurse?”

“It’s just my head, Al,” he muttered, raising an arm to wave and show that he was all right. “How long have I been out?” That was one of the first things he asked anymore because then he’d know how long he’d left Al alone again.

“Only about an hour. The nurses gave you some medicine and a shot and kept waking you up every hour to check your eyes but I guess you don’t remember.”

“No, I don’t,” Ed groaned again and laid back against his pillow, shutting his eyes before he remembered –

Shit. _Mustang_.

He sat bolt upright again, trying to ignore the pounding in his head even as Al said sharply, “Brother!”

“Al, where’s– where’s the Colonel?”

“He brought you here, and called the Hughes and told them what happened. He stayed with you until I arrived and then excused himself and said to tell you not to worry about going on any missions until you’ve recovered.”

Ed’s heart sank and he laid back, fighting the urge to sigh. _Bet he thinks I wasn’t serious,_ Ed thought wearily. Bet he thinks it was some kind of concussion induced thing. Which to be fair it kind of was, I’d never have had the nerve to kiss him if I’d been clear-headed but the concussion didn’t make me want to; I already had those feelings.

“Brother? Are you sure you’re all right?”

“Yeah, Al. Just tired,” Ed mumbled, closing his eyes again. It was true, he was tired but it wasn’t just from the concussion.

Because he had the feeling that Mustang was going to try and deny that anything had happened, that for an instant, he’d shown just how much he wanted Edward too, that he’d kissed him back.

Ed smiled grimly around the pounding of his head. We’ll see about that, bastard. We’ll just see about that.

 

~~`~~

 

Ed waited until they’d discharged him from the hospital and even spent a day on the couch at Gracia’s instance, made sure that he’d been cleared before he went back to HQ.

He took Al this time but left him in the outer office with Hawkeye and Fuery and Havoc and Breda before he strode to Roy’s office, kicked the door open and sauntered inside before he kicked it closed again.

Mustang looked up from behind his desk and for just an instant, Ed saw him flinch at the sight of him before he recovered, and sat back with a smile. “You’re quite recovered then, Fullmetal?”

Ed walked forward and sat down on the front of the Colonel’s desk. “No,” he said.

Roy looked confused and opened his mouth again but Ed held up a hand. “You called me Ed before. Don’t start with the title again. It’s not gonna work.”

Roy drew back, and Ed imagined walls going up without having to see them. “You were hurt, Fullmetal,” Roy said evenly. “If I acted a bit out of character, it was because I was concerned about –”

Ed jumped off his desk, walked around to the other side of it and bent down, placing a hand on each armrest and leaning in even as Roy tilted back. “Out of character?” He asked softly, keeping his eyes on Roy’s face. “Is that what you’re gonna call it?”

“Fullmetal,” Roy began and Ed found that he liked this; seeing the bastard so obviously uncomfortable.

“I liked Ed better,” he interrupted before kissing him.

Roy sighed against his mouth and his hands came forward, resting on his hips, not trying to pull back.

Ed eventually drew back to breathe and whispered, “Tell me to stop, Roy.”

Roy hesitated for a moment, gazing up at him before decision crystallized and he tugged Ed forward onto his lap. “I thought it was the concussion,” he murmured, as he reached up and tucked Ed’s bangs behind one ear.

“Made me honest, didn’t make me feel this way,” Ed said.

Roy smiled, bright and brilliant as the sun. “Well, then,” he said and pulled Ed into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fan fic. I welcome comments and critiques!


End file.
